For The Kids Or Is It
by Bettyboop48748
Summary: This was done as a May Challenege for Heather's Haven. Lucky is married to Sam and has decided to go for custody of the boys. Is this the push Jason and Liz need to be together?


Chapter 1

Who knew that she would be in this position? Ever since that dipwad married that skank he's been nothing but a pain in her ass. Now he's trying to get custody of her kids so that his skank of a wife can be a mother, to her kids.

Liz sighs as she looks at Diane.

"Are you sure, that's the only option I have?" She asks Diane.

"They are claiming that because you are a single mother and Sam's not working that the kids would be better off with them. They wouldn't have to be in Day Care." Diane tells her.

"But, what does putting Aiden in Daycare have to do with anything? Jake and Cam are in school during the day." Liz states.

"Yes, but I'm afraid the judge that is assigned to this, promotes two family homes, and he will see Sam and Lucky's as that. A home where Daddy goes to work and Mommy is there to take care of the kids." Diane tells her.

"What about the fact that Sam has endangered the kids?" Liz asks.

"You never pressed charges. By now it's your word against hers, and she has the Spencer's on her side. Your Grams is gone." Diane states. Liz sighs.

"So it's either get married or loose my kids?" Liz asks.

"I'm afraid that's your two main options." Diane states.

"BUT I must warn you, that your marriage will be under scrutiny. It must be someone that you've been known to be around." Diane states. Liz sighs knowing it's one of two guys. One she never wants to see again, and the second that doesn't want to see her again.

"Thanks Diane. I'll get back to you." Liz states.

"Don't wait too long. We go to court in the matter of two weeks." She tells her.

"I know. I just have to get up the gumption to ask him." Liz states.

"He will do it Liz, you know that." Diane tells her knowing who Liz is talking about.

"I'm not so sure about that. Not after I asked him to give Jake up." Liz states.

"He could have told you no. You aren't the only one that made that decision." She tells Liz.

"I know. I just hate having to ask him." Liz states.

"Let me call him." Diane tells her. Liz nods.

Twenty minutes later Jason walks in.

"You needed to see me?" He asks. Liz is sitting in another room while Diane explains the situation to Jason.

"A mutual person we know came to me today. She's in trouble and needs your help." Diane states.

"Go on." Jason tells her sitting down.

"See, Liz came to me today. It seems now that Sam and Lucky are happy in martial bliss, that the want custody of all three boys." Diane states.

"He can't do that. He never adopted Cam to begin with, and Jake is my child." He states.

"Yes, you and I know that but to the world out there, he is Jacob Martin Spencer. Now, the reason you are here. The judge that the case got assigned to, I'm assuming due to the Spencer influence, is pro family. He preaches about two parent families. With Sam claiming she is going to be a stay at home mom, that family looks like a better situation then a single mom working doubles at the hospital." Diane states.

"But with Sam's past." Jason starts.

"It's that, a past. She hasn't been in trouble with the law for a few years now and no one ever pressed charges over what happened with the boys. It's Liz's word against Sam's." Diane states.

"So what are you suggesting Diane?" He asks.

"Liz, come in here." Diane calls. Liz comes in.

"What I'm suggesting, is that you two get married. With Liz being married, it will look better to the courts, you can hire a nanny for the boys to watch them while mom and dad both work. It looks better then a single mother trying to raise three kids by herself." Diane states.

"Liz, you've been quiet." Jason states.

"I don't know. I don't want to loose my boys." Liz states crying.

"Then we won't. I'll call Father Thomas. We can be married tonight." Jason tells her.

"I can't ask you to do that." Liz tells him.

"Liz, Jake is MY son. I should have never agreed to walk away from him. I should have assigned guards and all that to begin with." Jason tells her.

"I'm just writing a wrong here. I want to do this." Jason tells her.

"You're just saying that." Liz demands. Jason looks at Diane.

"Can you give us a minute?" He asks. Diane nods and steps out.

"Liz, I asked you after Jake was born to marry me, I asked you before Jake was born. Hell I've asked you 4 times now. This is not something that I haven't thought about." He tells her.

"It would have to be made to look real." Liz states.

"Do you think I would cheat on you? Liz this will be a real marriage for all intents and purposes. Liz, you have to know that I love you." He tells her.

"Don't, don't say that Jason. If this is going to work it has to be built on truths." She tells him.

"It is the truth. I know that I haven't shown it to you, but I do love you. I'll prove it to you too, if you'll let me. We will have a lifetime to work on that." Jason tells her.

"Jason, I'm not sure." She states.

"How about this. We get married, keep custody of the kids, and I get the proof to prove Sam is an evil woman that doesn't need any kids. Then we can talk over what we want to do?" Jason asks.

"I guess." Liz tells him.

"Ok, so I'll call Father Thomas. We will have a church wedding, it will look much better." He states. Liz nods.

"Then after that, I'll move into the house. I will want to do some upgrades mind you, bullet proof windows, an alarm system. A fence along the yard." He tells her. She nods.

"So how does this sound?" He asks.

"What about the penthouse?" She asks.

"Give it to Spinelli. It's time he got his own place. He's lived there long enough that he has earned it." Jason tells her.

"So this is it huu?" She asks. He nods.

"I'm going to be Elizabeth Morgan." Liz states saying it out loud.

"Sounds like heaven to me." He states.

"My wife, Elizabeth Morgan is my wife." He grins.

"I like it." He states. Liz stands up.

"Call me with a time. I guess I should get a dress and a bouquet so it looks like a real wedding." She states.

"It is a real wedding, with rings, and a license and everything." He tells her. She nods. They stand up and leave Diane's office. She nods on the way out.

"FINALLY." Diane yells after they are gone.

"Diane," Her assistant states. Diane looks at her.

"You know with how you are as a lawyer she didn't have to do that." She tells Diane.

"Duhh, but see, as long as I've known Jason Morgan, that was the one he was too afraid to take the leap with. I just used what I had at my disposal to get him to take that leap." Diane states with a grin. Her assistant laughs.

Chapter 2

A couple hours later, Liz, Cam, Jake, Aiden, Jason and Diane are standing in the church. Liz looks at Jason.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yep. Those two are not getting the boys." Liz nods.

"Thanks Jason." She tells him. He wraps an arm around her.

"Hey, it's ok. We are always there to help each other out." Soon Father Thomas is looking at them.

"Ok, The Morgan wedding is about to begin. Jason, if you would follow me. Diane take a seat. Boys, follow Diane. Liz, wait until everyone is in position and come on down." He tells her. She nods. Soon she is walking down the aisle.

Twenty minutes later, the ceremony is over. Jason, Liz and Diane along with a member of the church is signing the certificate. Liz looks at the band on her hand and sees the matching one on Jason's. She smiles. Jason wraps his arm around Liz.

"Ready to go home wife?" He asks. Diane looks at them.

"Here's an idea, how about if you guys don't go public for two weeks. We can spring it on them in court." Diane states.

"Wouldn't that look like we just married for the kids though?" Liz asks.

"I can say that because of the quick marriage you guys wanted to slowly get the boys used to Jason as a father figure. No one will question it because Liz, it wasn't a year ago you were sleeping with Nic." Diane tells her.

"I know." She states.

"Well, you guys met up and talked, just couldn't deny your feelings any longer, got married but to ease the boys into their new family, Jason is staying at the Penthouse at night but over at the house every day. Whether Jason is at the penthouse of not, is none of my business or anyone else's. But don't let it out that you guys are married." Diane states. Liz grins.

"You want them to blow up in court don't you?" She asks. Diane nods.

"Knowing both Lucky and Sam, just finding out that you two married, will be enough to show the judge that they are safer with you and Jason then them two." Diane states.

"Ok, we need to meet tomorrow." Liz tells Diane and Jason.

"No problem, do you want it at the house or my office?" Diane asks.

"The house, Robin has to work and I have no one else to keep Aiden. I'd call Grams if she was still speaking to me." Liz states. Jason and Diane look at her.

"She's siding with them. She thinks that it's wrong of me to keep poor innocent Lucky away from the boys." Liz tells them. Diane sighs.

"Ok, I've got some other stuff to work on now. If your own Grandmother is siding with Sam and Lucky, that's not going to help." Diane states.

"How about if Robin and Patrick speak on my behalf? I'm sure I can get Monica too also." She states. Jason looks at Liz.

"We can get the Quartermians involved if you want but I don't really want to." Jason tells her.

"Jason, I need character witnesses. Sam and Lucky have my Grams, Bobbie, Alexis, Mac." Liz states.

"You have Patrick, Robin, Epiphany, and who else?" He asks.

"That's about it. I haven't seen my parents since I was 14. My sister and I don't get along. My brother I never see. Who else can I call but Monica and maybe Edward?" Liz asks.

"How about Kelly, or Lainey?" Jason asks.

"Kelly, is more then willing, but Lucky is calling Lainey to testify to what she thought was wrong when Jake had been kidnapped that first time." Diane states.

"I have a copy of their witness list so far, they do have Mac, Maxie, Lulu, Bobbie, Carly, Sonny, Audrey, Alexis all on it." Diane tells him. Jason looks at Liz.

"Ok, tonight we'll go talk to the Quartermains." He states. Liz nods. Diane looks at them.

"We'll meet say 10 AM tomorrow to plan and strategize?" She asks. They nod.

The Quartermain mansion an hour later. Liz and Jason walk up to the door with the boys. Liz is carrying Aiden, Jason is carrying Jake and Cam is walking in between them. Liz rings the doorbell.

"Mr. Morgan, Miss Webber, come on in. How about I take the boys?" She asks. Liz nods. Jason sets Jake down and Liz hands Aiden to Alice.

"Are Monica and Edward available?" Jason asks.

"They are in the study with Miss Tracy and Mr. Luke." She states. Liz looks at Jason.

"Alice, leave the boys here, tell Monica and Edward that Liz and I want to talk to them alone." Jason states. We will be just outside the door." Alice nods. Jason and Liz and the boys step outside. A couple minutes later Edward and Monica come walking out.

"What's up?" Monica asks.

"Monica, we need help. Luke can't know what we are saying to you." Liz states. Monica nods.

"What do you need?" She asks.

"Lucky is trying take the boys from me so him and Sam can raise them." Liz states. Monica nods.

"First off, let me say this is my fault, I should have told you, Jake is Jason's son." Liz states.

"Liz, I know that. Looking at him screams Jason at that age. You weren't fooling me. I figured you were keeping it a secret for a reason." Monica states.

"Yes, we were trying to keep Jason's enemies out of the know." Liz tells them. Monica nods.

"Ok so what's going on?" Monica asks.

"Diane stated that with me being a single mom and no real support behind me the judge would side with Lucky and Sam." Liz states.

"She suggested that if Jason and I were married, it would look better." Liz tells them.

"So?" Monica asks.

"Jason and I got married today. We aren't letting it get out there yet, Diane's idea is to surprise them in two weeks in court. What I need is character witnesses." Liz states.

"What about Audrey?" Edward asks.

"She's siding with Lucky and Sam. She thinks that I'm wrong for not wanting the two of them in my children's' lives." Liz states.

"You've got it." Monica states. Edward nods. Liz thanks them. Jason looks at Monica and Edward.

"Thank you, it seems even my 'best friends' are siding with them over Liz. She's out of hope. She has you guys, Robin, me and Patrick and Epiphany on her side. And Diane I should add since she's taken the case." Jason tells them.

"Well, that's B.S. Let me see what I can do. I'm sure that Matt Hunter will take your side Liz." Monica states.

"Not with Maxie on theirs. They even have Mac on their side." Liz tells them.

"Who's the judge dear?" Edward asks.

"Judge Brighton." She states.

"Ahh, Maxwell Brighton, tough judge, preaches family values, but don't worry." Edward states. Liz looks at him.

"There's not a judge in this town that doesn't know who I am dear. You will not be loosing those boys." He tells her. Liz nods.

"Thanks Edward. We have to get the kids home and ready for bed. Remember keep the marriage a secret. If you tell Luke he will tell Lucky." Liz tells them.

"Luke is going to find out he's out on his ass if he even thinks those two will be better then you alone Liz. Thanks for coming to us for help." Monica states.

"Even if we are your last choice." Edward puts in. Liz nods.

Chapter 3

Later that night Liz is sitting on the couch with Jason. The boys are in bed.

"Jason, there's something I need to tell you. You'll probably hate me afterwards but you have to know." Jason nods.

"What is it Liz?" He asks.

"You remember that night that I found you on the bridge?" Jason nods remembering a night right after him and Sam started out and he found her sleeping with Franco.

"Well, Aiden is yours too." She tells him. He looks at her.

"Are you serious?" He asks.

"Yep, I had an independent lab run the DNA tests. Lucky is not his father and neither is Nic. That leaves you." She tells him.

"OK, so I have two sons I don't know?" He asks. Liz looks at him with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I figured with how things went with Jake it was better if I didn't even tell you about Aiden, so you didn't have to deal with the hurt of giving up another child." Liz tells him.

"Well, no more. I'm not giving them up anymore Liz. We will get all new paternity tests on all 3 boys, and Jake and Aiden's birth certificates are getting changed. I will NOT let anyone else raise my boys. It's not working anyway." He states. Liz nods.

"How mad at me are you?" She asks.

"Liz, I want to be angry that you didn't tell me, but honestly after what went on with Jake, it's just as much my fault you felt you couldn't tell me about Aiden as it is your fault. I'll have Diane get started on that first thing in the morning." He tells her. She nods. He still sees the tears in Liz's eyes.

"Hey, look at me. We can deal with all this AFTER we get the ruling to keep the boys. There's a lot more we have to deal with too." Jason tells her. Liz nods.

"That can all be settled after this mess is done." Jason tells her. She nods.

"Come on, it's our wedding night. Let's go to bed." He tells her.

"Jason, until things are dealt with I don't think sex is a good idea." She tells him. He grins and leans down.

"Sex is always a good idea, especially with you, little wild child that you are." He tells her. She looks at him.

"Come on Liz. I love you, you love me, and I know you love the sex between us. My ears rang for 3 days after that night on the bridge." He tells her. She smiles.

"I had claw marks on my back for weeks. You are a wild cat." He tells her. She blushes. He picks her up and kisses her.

"And I want my wild cat." He tells her. She looks into his eyes and sees the want and desire in them.

"Wear a condom." She tells him.

"Got it. We don't need anymore kids right now anyway, the next one will be planned." He tells her grinning.

"Next one? I already have 3." She tells him.

"Yep, but we need a little girl that looks like her momma." Jason states. Liz grins.

"With her daddies eyes." She states. Jason grins.

"See you have thought about it." He tells her carrying her up the stairs.

The next morning Liz is up and waiting on Diane. Jason had run the boys into school with their new guards. Liz is sitting on the couch playing with Aiden when the doorbell rings. She opens it and there stands Sam.

"I came to see what will soon be my kids." She states. Liz laughs.

"If you knew anything then you would know that Cam and Jake are in school at this time of day. Make an appointment with my lawyer to see them." Liz then shuts the door in her face. Sam starts fuming just as Diane walks up the steps.

"Mrs. Spencer, are you here harassing my client?" She asks.

"NO, your rude client just slammed the door in my face." She demands.

"I'll make sure the judge knows about that." Sam demands.

"You just do that." They hear. They turn and there stands Liz in the doorway.

"Now, if you want to see Aiden, fine, but it will be in my house with mine and my lawyers supervision. You are not to be alone with my children, we'll never know when you have another moment of weakness poor Sammy." Liz states with a smirk on her face.

"Smirk away now you bitch, you won't be when you are handing those kids over to me and Lucky. See, I'm reformed, I'm more then capable of being a stay at home mom." Liz laughs.

"Sure you are." Liz states.

"Come on in Diane. Oh and yes, they said last night they would help out." Liz states. Diane nods and writes a note on her paper. Sam looks at them.

"Oh, you don't have everyone brainwashed in this town Sam. There are still a few that know you are a two bit tramp that just married my ex-husband to become a momma. As soon as you and Lucky get custody of those boys, you'd be gone and back to Jason's doorstep." Liz tells her.

"At least I'm welcome there." She huffs.

"Not anymore." They hear, they turn and see Jason.

"Ok, I'm here let's start this meeting shall we? What did you think Sam? I'd roll over and let you and that drugged out cop raise my boys?" He asks.

"Your boys?" Sam demands.

"Umm, yeah, you know Jake, and his brothers?" Jason states. Diane laughs.

"Well if you will excuse us Mrs. Spencer, we have a meeting." Diane states. Jason and Liz walk in and Jason closes the door on Sam. She starts to fume. Diane laughs.

"This is going to be so much fun. Ok, Jason had called me this morning. We are having an independent lab tech coming out in about an hour to take the DNA samples. Now we have the old test of Jake so we won't need a new one there but I want to get one of Aiden and one of Cam. Who knows what Jason's 'friends' have done in the past and I use the term friends lightly Jason." He nods.

"Well Cam's in school until noon." Jason states.

"I can run and get the boys an hour early. That's not a problem." Liz states. Jason nods.

"Ok, take Cody with you. Paul and Jerry will follow back in their car." Jason states. Diane nods.

"Why the guards already Jason?" Diane asks.

"I don't trust Sam and Lucky. I expect Sam to try and take the boys. Paul and Jerry are there to protect Cam and Jake." He tells Diane.

"Ahh smart man." Diane states. They continue discussing their strategy and the case. Liz soon looks at the time.

"I need to run and get the boys. Be right back." She states picking up her purse and heading out.

Twenty minutes later Liz is walking back in with Cam an Jake.

She sees a man sitting on the couch. Jason nods.

"This is James. He's here to do the DNA tests. He said he could have the results the day we go into court. He states he will keep them sealed with him until he is called to testify." Jason states. Liz nods.

"He is the one the courts use the most anyway, so he has a lot of credibility." Jason tells her. She nods. She sits down.

"Ok, we'll start with Cam since he's the big boy and his little brothers follow him." James states.

"Cam, can you open for me?" He asks. Cam nods and opens his mouth. James swabs the inside of his cheek.

"Ok, I need a piece of your hair. It might hurt for one second." He states. Cam nods as he pulls a piece of Cam's hair out."

"Ok, all done. Here's a lollipop for you." He states handing one to Cam.

"Ok, Jake, your turn." James states. Wanting to be like his big brother, Jake opens his mouth. James swabs his cheek. He nods.

"Good boy. Ok ready for the hair to be done?" James asks. Jake nods his head. He feels a slight pull as James carefully pulls a sample of his hair. He then gets a lollipop handed to him. He takes it to Jason to open. Jason opens up his lollipop for him. Now it's Aiden's turn. Liz gets Aiden laughing and he swabs the inside of his cheek. Then he carefully takes a sample of Aiden's hair and hands him a safety sucker. Liz opens it and give is to Aiden.

"Can Momma say how proud she is of her boys?" She asks. Cam and Jake nod their heads.

"Momma is, really proud. How about you take your lollipops and go upstairs to the playroom. Don't run with the sucker in the mouth though." She tells them. They carry their lollipops up the stairs. Liz stands and takes Aiden back to the playpen. She puts him in with his toys. Seeing he's wrapped up with his sucker she turns back to the couch and sees Jason going through the cheek swab and the hair sample." She smiles.

"Does daddy want a sucker too?" She asks. Jason grins.

"Daddy wants his treat later, after the kids are in bed." He tells her laughing. She smiles. Diane watches them grinning. Soon James is leaving.

"I'll have the DNA tests ready in two weeks for court." He tells them. Liz nods. Diane looks at them.

"Ok, I'm outta here. We have a game plan situated. Let's play ball now." She states. Liz laughs. Diane leaves. Jason looks at Liz.

"Ok, now what about fixing our boys some lunch and some family time?" He asks. Liz nods.

Chapter 4

Two weeks later they are in the courtroom. Liz is sitting next to Diane and Jason is behind her. Liz has her hands folded in her lap. Diane knows today will be the day to expose the marriage. She grins. The judge comes in.

"All rise." The bailiff states. They stand.

"You May be seated." Judge Brighton states.

"Mr. Lansing." The judge states to Ric.

"Your honor, I'm here to prove that Elizabeth Webber, while tries to be a good mom isn't the stable place for her children. They belong with my clients Lucas Lorenzo and Samantha Spencer." He sits down. The judge nods and Diane stands up.

"Your honor, I am going to show proof that not only is Mr. And Mrs. Spencer NOT fit to be full time parents to the three minor children in question, they also have no legal leg to stand on." Diane states sitting down. The judge nods.

"Mr. Lansing, call your first witness." The judge states.

"I call Mr. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. to the stand." Lucky stands and walks to the witness stand.

"Can you tell us why after 7 years you are now trying to get custody of the kids from Miss Webber?" He asks.

"I always thought she was a good mom, but now that I'm married and my wife is able to stay at home, I think being with us instead of daycare every day is better for the boys." He states.

"So it's because Miss Webber is a single, working mother?" Ric asks.

"Yes. Liz will be able to see the boys whenever she wants, I just think being able to have Sam at home with them will be better then them at Daycare." Lucky states.

"No further questions your honor." He states. Diane stands.

"Mr. Spencer, while it is true that Cameron is not your biological son, have you adopted him?" She asks.

"No. I'm the only father he knows though. I've been his father since he was an infant." Lucky states.

"So, you just didn't want to make him Legally yours, but you still wanted to be his dad right?" Diane asks.

"Liz and I had talked about adoption but at the time we couldn't afford it." He states. Diane nods.

"Speaking of finances, how is it on your cop salary Mrs. Spencer is able to stay at home while when Miss Webber was married to you that was never an option?" She asks.

"At the time, we had a bunch of bills to pay and we needed two incomes." Lucky states.

"Isn't it also true that at the time you had been hurt and were out of work so Miss Webber then had to start working double shifts and still leaving Cam in Daycare or at her Grams because you wouldn't take care of him?" Diane asks.

"I had hurt my back. I couldn't be chasing a toddler around all day." Lucky states.

"Isn't also true that while all this was going on, Liz was getting help from her two co-workers, Dr. Patrick Drake and Dr. Robin Scorpio Drake to get her surgical nursing certification and you accused Miss Webber of having an affair with Dr. Patrick Drake?" Diane asks.

"At the time, I wasn't in my right mind. All I knew was my wife was never home and I saw her all the time with Patrick." Lucky demands.

"Speaking of that time, isn't it also true that you were given hydrocodone as a pain pill, you then become addicted to them?" She asks.

"Yes, I did become addicted to pain pills." He states.

"Isn't it also true that at that point in time, Miss Webber was working double shifts, working on her surgical nursing certification, and then to top it off sent her son Cameron to stay with Audrey Hardy to try and help you get clean?" Diane asks.

"Yes, she felt it was safer for Cam at that time to be with Audrey then with us." He states.

"How long have you been clean Mr. Spencer?" She asks.

"I've been off drugs for 4 years." He states.

"When was the last time you drank?" She asks.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Lucky asks.

"Well, it's a known fact that your father, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Sr. is an alcoholic, and with you being a recovering drug addict, I'm sure they warned you to stay away from alcohol." Diane states.

"I have a beer once in awhile." He tells her.

"So while you don't do drugs, you don't follow your drug councilors advice to stay away from alcohol?" Diane asks.

"I am not an alcoholic." Lucky demands getting mad.

"No, but alcoholism is hereditary and your father is one." She demands.

"So because I enjoy a beer I shouldn't have my kids?" He demands.

"No, because not once have you put what is best for Cameron front and center you shouldn't have your kids Mr. Spencer. Did you or did you not get clean because Liz was pregnant with Jake, who at the time you thought WAS your biological son?" Diane demands.

"Yes, ok, once Liz told me she was pregnant, I went to rehab and got clean." Lucky states.

"But the son that was already calling you daddy wasn't enough to get clean for? Your wife that up until she caught you in HER bed with Maximilliana Jones, working double shifts to support you and pay your bills, that wasn't a good reason?" Diane demands.

"No." Lucky states in rage. Diane smiles.

"Thank you Mr. Spencer, No further questions your honor." Diane turns and walks away. She sits down smiling knowing that was a blow to their case. Lucky steps down and Ric calls Sam to the stand. Diane grins grabbing all the paperwork Jason handed over to her just this morning. Ric starts his questioning.

"Mrs. Spencer, why are you trying to help your husband take the boys away from their mother?" He asks.

"Because she's a lying tramp that isn't a good mom. Despite what this town might think of Elizabeth, she's a whore that will put having sex above her kids." Liz smirks and tries to hide her laughter.

"Why do you think you will be a better mother to Cameron Webber, Jake and Aiden Spencer, then Elizabeth Webber is?" Ric asks.

"Because I'm devoted to those boys. I love those boys with all my heart and I'll be able to be home with them." She states. Ric nods.

"No further questions your honor." He sits down and Diane stands up. She carries with her a stack of papers.

"Is Samantha your real name? Or is it Angela, or maybe Stacy, or Julie, or Evie?" Diane asks flipping through some papers. Sam looks at her.

"I'm Samantha McCall Spencer." She states. Diane nods.

"Ok, we'll skip these for now, isn't it true that you have a record bigger then Jason Morgan?" She asks.

"I haven't been convicted of anything in the last 5 years. I've straightened my life out." Sam states. Diane nods.

"No, you weren't convicted but isn't it true that when Jake Spencer was kidnapped from the park as an infant you in fact knew who did it and hid the fact? You lied to the cops when they asked you? That you then went and taunted Miss Webber about her infant son being dead?" Diane asks.

"I was hurt, I was involved with Jake's biological dad Jason Morgan and he cheated on me and Liz got pregnant. They both then hid the fact from me that it was Jason's kid." She states.

"Isn't it true that the night that Mr. Morgan and the new Mrs. Morgan were together it was the same night that you were having sexual relations with Mr. Lansing over there?" She asks pointing to Ric.

"What did you say?" She asks.

"Oh did we forget to inform you that Mr. Morgan and Miss Webber are now married? Yes, they have been friends for many years and have been fighting an attraction to each other. They are now married and easing Jason into the boys lives." Diane states. Lucky stands up.

"That's a lie." He yells.

"Afraid not, here's the license signed by Father Thomas, and myself that shows that Mr. And Mrs. Morgan were married two weeks ago in a private ceremony with just the kids there." He states. Ric stands up.

"Your honor that was done as a way for Liz to keep the kids." He demands.

"Mr. Lansing, you know as well as I do, that Mr. Morgan and Mrs. Morgan have had feelings for each other for many years. Matter of fact isn't that how you got involved with Mrs. Morgan? Because she was hurt over what had happened with Mr. Morgan?" Diane asks. The judge bangs his gavel.

"Well I see things have changed. As there has never been any abuse or negligence charges brought against the new Mrs. Morgan, I think the kids are perfectly safe in her hands." The judge states.

"Your honor, before we end, may I suggest that I call one person to the stand?" The judge nods. Diane calls James.

"I had you run some DNA tests didn't I?" She asks. He nods.

"Do you have the results?" She asks. He nods bringing up three envelopes.

"These were run by a guy that has had NO conversations with Mr. Morgan. He put them in an envelope and signed it so we would know if they were tampered with." The judge nods his head. James opens the first envelop.

"In the case of Cameron Steven Webber, The father in question is NOT the father." They all nodded knowing that was true. James then opens the second envelope.

"In the case of Jacob Martin Spencer, the father in question IS the father to a 99.999% accuracy." Again everyone nods knowing that one.

"In the case of Aiden James Spencer, the father in question IS the father to a 99.999% accuracy." He states again.

"WHAT!" Lucky calls.

"ORDER!" The judge bangs his gavel.

"Miss Miller, what is the reason for this?" He asks.

"I want Jacob and Aiden's birth certificates changed to state that Jason Morgan is the father. James here will testify that it was Jason Quatermain Morgan's DNA tested as the father." Diane states.

"So noted." The judge states.

"Also, I want all visitation rights stripped from Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. and his family. It will be at the discretion of my clients if they are to have any contact with the boys." Diane states.

"So noted. Case dismissed." The judge bangs the gavel. Lucky and Sam stomp over.

"What the hell." Lucky demands.

"Lucky, shut the fuck up. Don't ever fucking talk to me again. I'm done. It's Sam's job to wipe your ass now. She can be your mommy/wife. I'm taking MY BOYS home and their father and I will get them ready for dinner and bed. Jason, come on. Let's go get OUR sons." Liz states. Jason nods.

"Diane, get the paperwork filled out for the birth certificate changes and the adoption papers for Cam." Jason states.

"Right away Jason. I have the rest of the day, I'll be over in a couple hours to get everything signed." Diane states. Liz and Jason nod. Sam steps in front of them.

"You can think you won, but the whole town knows how trampy you are." Sam states.

"Yep, and by the time I get done they will know how much of a conniving bitch you are. See I contacted a friend I met out in California. I'm set to do a remote interview later this week about how my son's tormentor tried to get custody of my son and your picture, your name will be plastered all over the TV. Face it Sam. You might think you are smart marrying Lucky to get his kids, but in the end, I'm the smarter one. I have Jason's kids and I'll have your ass in prison where it should be." Liz states. Sam looks at her.

"No way." Sam demands.

"Yep, the State attorney General is right now building the case against you. Let's see we have child endangerment, criminal misconduct, and whatever else he can come up with." Diane looks at her.

"There's attempted murder for the guys in the park with the guns, hell being the state attorney general he's probably going to try for terrorism too. You Sam Spencer, fucked with the wrong family." Diane states as Edward comes up.

"Just got the call, the warrant is being dispatched as we speak for Mrs. Spencer here." He states. Mac comes over.

'What warrant?" He asks.

"One from the State attorney General for Mrs. Spencer here. You might want to get her in handcuffs before she runs Mac." He states. Mac calls into dispatch to find out about it. He soon gets the word.

"Mrs. Spencer you are under arrest." He states. Liz grins and waves as Sam is hauled out in handcuffs. She looks at the line up.

"Who's next, come on, you all lined up to get my kids taken away, now lets see, Grams, I kind of expected that from you. Face it, as long as it involved the dumbass I used to be married to, you sided with him. Even when I caught him IN MY BED with a teenage girl, I was supposed to forgive and forget. Grams I spent years forgiving and forgetting that man. Never once did you say, Lizzie he isn't good for you. You NEVER once took my side Grams. So you know what? I'm done. I wash my hands of you, of my brother and sister and especially of my parents. I never want to see you again and you are out of my kids lives. They don't need a great grandmother like you." Liz tells her.

"Lizzie, don't do this." She states. Edward steps up.

"Audrey, when was the last time you took your grand daughters side for anything? Hell you told her to go back to the guy that almost killed her and kidnapped another woman and held her hostage. It's time that my new grand daughter learn what real family means. We may bicker, we may fight, but I would NEVER in a million years sit in a court room and tell the court that my grandkids weren't good parents like you were going to do today to your grand daughter. I can't blame her for being done with you. Lila loved Elizabeth. She would be ecstatic that my grandson finally pulled his head out of Sonny and Carly's asses long enough to see that Elizabeth is the TRUE woman he's supposed to be with. That she understands he's more then his job. I am PROUD to have her become part of my family." Edward states. Audrey looks at him.

"You don't like Jason." She states.

"You are wrong, I LOVE my grandson, I may not like the choices he made, I may not like his job, and I defiantly don't like who his friends were, but Jason is my grandson, he is my son's son. For that alone, I love him. Now, Steve would have been very disappointed in how you behaved towards the little girl that he cherished so much. Does she even know about what was left to her in his will?" Edwards asks.

"What are you talking about?" Liz asks.

"Dear, when Steven died everyone just automatically assumed that Audrey got it all being his wife, but in fact there is a stipulation in his will that states if you were married by the time you were 35, you were to inherent half of everything, that way you could work on your life's passion. I'll call Lee Baldwin and see if he still as Steve's will. If so we'll get the ball rolling and find out exactly what you are getting." Edward states.

"Edward, you can't do that." Audrey demands.

"I'm calling him right now. His little Lizzie was the light of his life. I never knew what it was about this girl that got to Steve, now I know. She's a free spirit. Being tied down to working to support her kids, is killing who she is as a person. Now I know that with Jason, she doesn't have to worry about working if she doesn't want to, but I want to make sure that Steve's Little Lizzie gets what her Gramps wanted her to have. He would have been so proud of you Liz." Edward states. Liz smiles and hugs him.

"Thank you." He whispers in her ear.

"For what?" She asks.

"For bringing me my family. You are much more special then I think even Steve knew you were going to be. Jason, and I may still have our problems, but I now have 3 great grandsons to love and to cherish until I pass on to be with my Lila forever. You are so much like her it's unreal." Edward states.

"She's nothing like Lila was." Carly speaks up.

"Yes, she is Carly. You just knew the Lila she was later in life. You didn't know the Lila I fell in love with. The Lila that would stand up to me. The Lila that when the Quatermains went broke, built us back up by making pickle relish and selling it. The Lila that raised our kids, that mended broken hearts on her grandkids. She was a free spirit just like this one here. Jason, what you have in Liz, is a remarkable woman. Treasure her always, and you will have a woman like my Lila was." He states with tears in his eyes. Liz puts her arms around Edward.

"Lila always considered me a grand daughter you know?" She asks.

"I know. I remember you coming over and finding you sitting on the floor at her feet talking about this one here. Do you remember what she told you?" He asks. Liz nods.

"She told me that he might be rough on the outside but inside he was just a scared kid who doesn't know how to go for what he wants." Liz tells him.

"Do you know how she knows that? How she knows how to love someone like that?" He asks. She shakes her head.

"Because that was me when I met Lila. She loved me in spite of all my downfalls. In spite of being a stubborn old coot who thinks it should be my way. She saw that same attitude in Jason, and in you she saw a younger version of herself. Someone that was put on this earth to be with him, to show him how to love, and be a family." Edward states. Liz wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"Come over to the house later, there are a few things of Lila's I want you to have. I've been wondering what to do with them, and it seems fitting they go to you." He states.

"Shouldn't they go to Tracy, or one of the other Quartermian girls?" she asks.

"This has nothing to do with the Quatermains. It's some stuff that she had from the Morgan family, and some stuff I gave her. It takes a special woman to deserve it." He tells her. She smiles.

"We'll bring the boys over for dinner tonight." She states looking at Jason. He nods. Edward grins.

"You have made this old man very happy." He states. He then turns to Jason.

"You my boy, are just like I was. That's why we butt heads so damn much. You think she is too fragile, that you have to handle her with care. Let me tell you something, she is tougher then you think. She is no fragile flower. She may look like it, but she isn't. She's a hell cat. You cross her, you know it. It might take a lot to bring it out when you cross her but that's a side of her you don't want to be on. Your Grandmother was the same way. To everyone she was Lila Morgan Quartermian, a woman that was beside me. She was the quiet, reserved wife that back when we were married they were supposed to be. In reality, Lila was my heart, she was my soul. Without Lila in my life, I wouldn't have become the man I am now. Jason, with Liz and you, I see the exact same thing. The Jason you were with Sam, with Brenda, with Carly, with Courtney, is NOT the Jason you are now. This Jason, is the one that I am proud to call my grandson." Edward tells him hugging Jason. Jason hugs his grandfather back. Liz looks at them with tears in their eyes. Monica comes over and hugs Liz.

"Thank you for giving me my son back." She tells her.

"He's always been there Monica. He just needed to be shown that no matter what, you guys loved him as Jason Morgan, not just Jason Quartermain." Liz tells her. Monica nods.

"Sonny and Carly come over and Jason glares at them.

"You two are the biggest hypocrites in the world. Sonny, if I had done what you did, you would be screaming about disloyalty and all that hub-bub. Carly, you have had your ex's try and take your kids, yet you were probably the first one lined up to take Liz's away from her. What makes her a worse mother then you? The fact that she is an independent woman that doesn't sit on her ass, or shop all day while a nanny takes care of her kids? That she actually has a job, and has respect for being her in this community instead of getting her respect because She is a Corinthos, or a Jax, or an Alcazar, or even a Morgan, because that's what you want isn't it? You wanted me, you wanted to be the only woman in my life, to be in my bed, to be the mother to my kids. Not happening Carly. I now have the woman that is my, as Edward put it, heart and soul. That's that brunette standing right next to my Grandfather and Mother. You are still that trailer park whore that came to town to ruin Bobbie's life. You never grew up, you never matured, and you never will as long as I'm around to clean up your messes. Guess what Carly? You'll have to rely on Jax or Sonny now. You call, I won't answer. You come over, you'll be treated as any other enemy is. If I see you, I'll cross the street to stay the fuck away. I'm done. Forgiving you for sleeping with Sonny was a mistake on my part. I should have kicked you out of my life all those years ago.

Hooking up with you Sonny? Mistake. I regret it every day of my life now. I'm done. I've called Maximus Giambetti. He's looking to bring someone in, since neither one of his boys wants to take over his business, they are too busy playing underdog to you. He's offered me a job in Italy, a place for me and my family to live, a life away from this town, away from you, and away from the hypocrisy that follows all of you around. The only ones that will be invited to come visit us are Diane, Edward, and Monica, maybe Patrick and Robin since they have been good friends too. The rest of you, we are done with. Finished. Never gonna see again." He turns to Liz.

"Want to move to Italy and work on your art?" He asks. She grins.

"Seriously?" She asks. He nods.

"I'd love it." She tells him.

"Maximus expects us next month. We can leave as soon as we get things wrapped up and the adoption is done on Cam. If we have to, Diane can play mediator for the adoption. Maximus is looking forward to seeing you again. You made quite an impression on that guy." Jason tells her. Liz grins.

"Come on let's go home and meet our boys." She states. Jason picks her up and carries her out of the courtroom. 5 people watch with a smile on their faces. Everyone else frowns.

Epilogue

Two years later a jet arrives in Port Charles. On it is a family of 6. The engines shut down and the doors open. A taller Cam emerges and starts down, followed by an older Jake and a walking Aiden. Jason follows carrying a baby seat in his hands. Liz emerges last with some bags over a shoulder. There to meet them is Monica Quartermain. The boys see her and go running.

"Grammy Monica!" They call. Monica grins and wraps her arms around all 3 boys. Liz and Jason follow. Monica looks at the carseat.

"She is adorable guys." She states.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about Edward, Monica. Was he peaceful at the end?" Liz asks.

"Yep, went to sleep and never woke up. I'm glad you guys could make it home for the funeral." Monica states.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world. Besides it's time that P.C means Lila Isabella Morgan." Liz states with a grin to the baby seat. Monica smiles.

"Lila would have been so honored." She tells them. Liz nods.

"Come on boys, let's get our stuff and head to the mansion. Monica we are only here for the funeral in two days. We leave the day after. Have you made up your mind?" Liz asks.

"Yep, I retired last month from GH. I'm going home with you. Now that Edward isn't here and Michael is dead, it's time to spend what time I have left with my grandkids." Monica states. Jason nods.

"I heard. I'm sorry I didn't come home for his funeral." Jason states.

"It's ok Jason. He brought it on himself." Monica states. They head to get their luggage. Monica takes the baby carrier from Jason and he starts grabbing suitcases. Liz hands Cam and Jake their carryon bags and Liz grabs the last suitcase. Ever since Sonny, Carly and Michael were killed, violence in P.C. dropped. Johnny O'Brien had come back to run Sonny's territory and things were smoother then they had been in years. Everyone was happy. Well everyone except Lucky.

Samantha McCall Spencer was killed in prison. Some think Jason was behind it, but in reality it was Maximus that ordered the killing. The woman that killed Sam was on death row and out of appeals anyway. Her family now has enough money to live a long happy life on.

Sonny, Carly and Michael were killed after Michael slept with an underage girl. The guy threatened Michael, Sonny and Carly demanded him to back off, instead the guy shot and killed all three.

Lucky Spencer, is living up to his birth name. He now owns the Haunted Star and drinks himself into oblivion every day.

Lulu Spencer had fallen in love with Dante Falconari but when Dante found out about Lulu's abortion he left her. Since then she has bounced from relationship to relationship, until she finally got with a guy that when she mouthed off one night, he beat her to death.

Audrey Hardy lost her house and most of her money when Steve's will was dealt with. Liz owned the house but continued to let Audrey live in it. Audrey died a year ago. The house was sold and the money was put in a trust for Audrey's grandchildren.

Mac Scorpio ended up loosing his job as commissioner when it came out that he backed up Lucky over Liz, Edward pulled some strings with the mayor and had Mac fired. He is now taking care of Maxi's son, as Maxi is just like her mother. Flighty, and air headed, not able to be a mother.

Liz, Jason and the boys moved to Italy. Everyone adapted quite well to the Italian life style. Lila Isabella was born 4 months ago and looks just like her mother only with her father's blue eyes. She has all 4 Morgan men wrapped around her pinkie finger and Liz wouldn't have it any other way.

Liz is an artist. She now owns a very successful art gallery in Italy and is world known for her art. She is living the life she always wanted.

Jason, is running Maximus's business. He retired a year ago and is settled in Italy having fun with his grandkids (The Morgan kids). There have been zero problems the last two years.

The boys are all doing good. Cam and Jake are loving their school. They've picked up the Italian language really well. Jason and Liz entered them in a school that the main language is English but they teach Italian. The boys are straight A students. As Aiden is learning to speak, he is learning English and Italian. They have him registered for preschool this fall in the same school Cam and Jake are in.

Jason watches his kids and wife get into the car. He smiles and looks up at the sky.

"You were right Grandfather, she is my Lila." He then goes and joins his family.

THE END!


End file.
